


A Special Declaration

by wowiloveart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, No Angst, Promposal, colorguard captain magnus bane, drum major alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowiloveart/pseuds/wowiloveart
Summary: It's the Pre-Championships Competition-one of the last competitions of marching season-and the Winter Solstice Prom is coming up in a little over a month. So what does Alec do? Plan an over-the-top promposal that's completely out of his comfort zone. But he loves his boyfriend and wants to make sure everyone knows it.





	A Special Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of hit a writer's block recently, but I had a burst of inspiration and wrote this! Also, marching season is starting soon! I'm excited for that. :)  
> This is inspired by akaparalian's story "Love in a Major Key." I don't have the link at the moment but I highly recommend checking it out!  
> Also I might make a second chapter to this from Magnus's point of view. :)  
> Sorry if this seems rushed, I started feeling uninspired halfway through and wanted to get my ideas in before I ran out.

“Alec, dude, you’re visibly shaking.” Jace commented from beside him.

“I don’t need to be reminded, Jace.” Alec grumbled, shutting the truck door and securing it with the latch.

“You nervous?”

“Of course he is, it’s Alec.” Isabelle replied for him.

Alec sighed jumped down onto the grass. “Why are you here?”

“Because there’s no way in hell I’m going to miss this.” she replied, positively beaming.

“You’re not even in band.”

“I’m helping unload. You do realize you, the  _ drum major _ , are asking Magnus, the  _ color guard captain _ , to the Winter Solstice Prom. In front of all the other bands and other people who have come to watch.  _ Someone _ has to be here to put this in the yearbook.” She held up the Kodak around her neck to prove her point.

“One, you’re not in yearbook either-”

“Clary is!” Isabelle objected.

“-and two, you’re not helping me feel any less nervous here.” Alec said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes.

“Dude, why are you do nervous?” Jace chuckled. “You and Magnus have been dating for, like, three years.”

“How do you get three years out of eight months?” Alec asked, getting annoyed.

“My point being, you guys love each other. It’s not like he’s going to say no.”

Alec’s stomach plummeted. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of Magnus rejecting him in front of the whole band, plus the other bands currently at the competition,  _ plus _ everyone who came to watch. He would be the laughing stock of the whole school district.

Alec hadn’t realized his breath was getting shorter until Isabelle put her hands on his arms. “Alec, hey, calm down, hermano. Deep breaths.”

Alec took deep, slow breaths. “I don’t know if I can do this.” he said after a moment.

“Kind of too late to change that.” Jace mumbled under his breath, but Alec still heard it.

“Thanks for your support, Jace.” he deadpanned.

“Hey, I’m kidding.” Jace said, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Your plan will work, Magnus will say yes, you guys will probably kiss in the middle of the field, and half of the freshman girls will probably squeal.”

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at that, as well as the other siblings. “Thanks.” Jace smiled and pulled his brother into a hug, which Alec accepted, and Isabelle pushed herself in the hug too. The knot in his stomach unwound itself just a little. He knew he could always trust his siblings to be there for him, and Alec wholeheartedly loved them beyond words.

A buzz from Alec’s pocket broke the hug. He reached into his marching pants and pulled out his phone.

 

**_Dot_ **

_ > Magnus is looking for you _

_ > I can only keep him distracted for so long _

_ > The awards are starting soon, you gotta get down here _

 

Alec took a deep breath. “We gotta go.” he said to Jace while sending a reply to Dot.

 

**_Dot_ **

_ < Omw _

_ < Thank you for helping me _

 

The three Lightwood siblings left the truck area and headed back to the stands.

 

_ > Magnus is like a brother to me, ofc I would help you with this _

_ > This is probably one of the most special things anyone’s ever done for him _

_ < Magnus means everything to me, I wanted this to be special _

_ < Even tho this is way out of my comfort zone _

 

There was a pause before the next text was sent.

 

_ > You really are something special, Lightwood _

 

They rounded the corner of the stands and entered through the gate. The bands were already lining up their representatives for the field. “Go to the back once they tell us to start walking on.” Jace explained. “Aline will make sure everyone faces front so no one’s looking. They’re scared of her when she looks mad.” Alec was thankful to have her as his second in command.

Jace patted Alec on the shoulder and ran to get in line with the other representatives from their band. Isabelle grabbed Alec by the arm and dragged him behind the home side bleachers so Magnus wouldn’t see him.

“Are you ready?” she asked him excitedly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” he responded, peering out from behind the bleachers. His eyes immediately found Magnus, his body posed in formation like the others-feet together, hands clasped from behind-but his head darting around in various directions searching for his boyfriend. His heart ached when he saw the worried expression plastered on his face. Alec badly wanted to go over there and comfort him and tell him he’s alright but he had to stick to his plan. It would be worth it in the end.

It was then the announcer’s voice blared over the stadium’s speakers.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the marching bands of this year’s Pre-Championship Competition.”

The bands, lined up in one blocky line, began to file onto the field. Once his band began their walk to the yard line, Alec and Izzy booked it to the visitor’s side of the bleachers, which was across the field. Alec was glad it was almost 10 PM at night, otherwise his black marching uniform would have given him away. The members of his band as well as others gave him questioning looks as they neared the bleachers. He quickly scanned for his band and luckily found them sitting right at the edge. He spotted Clary instantly and ran up the stairs to meet her.

“You have them?” he asked, breathless.

“Of course.” she smiled, opening the large backpack that sat at her feet. She gently pulled out a bouquet of roses, which many people around them gasped at. The bouquet was a beautiful assortment of multiple colors, all adding up to eleven roses wrapped by the stems in a white bow. Alec took the bouquet in his right hand and held his hat-which he gave Clary beforehand-to his chest with his left.

Clary straightened out part of his uniform for him so he didn’t look at disheveled. “You ready?” she asked, worried for her friend.

Alec let out a breathy laugh. “Nope.”

Clary smiled at him. “As I thought.” Despite the height difference, she reassuringly put her hand on his shoulder. “Go get him, tiger.”

Alec smiled and nodded, turning around and walking back down the steps. The bands had already gathered on the yard lines in the middle of the field. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

“Before we begin the awards,” the announcer began. “A message to all of the bands who performed tonight.”

He began walking.

“Everyone has worked hard to be here today. Multiple hours have been spent in the hot, relentless sun. Flags have been dropped. Instruments have been stepped on. Countless hours of practice, both on the field and in the classroom. They have all prepared you for days like today.”

He felt all eyes on him as he neared his band.

“To all the drum majors, who conducted their band to success.”

He saw Jace glance behind him. When he spotted Alec nearing, he turned, breaking the perfect formation, and ushered the representatives behind him to move over. Everyone smiled and scooted, knowing as well what was about to happen. Jace turned back and tapped Catarina, who was to the right of Magnus, on the arm three times, letting her know it was almost time. Jace leaned over and did the same to Dot, who stood to Magnus’s left.

“To all the section leaders, who worked relentlessly to perfect the music performed today.”

Alec stopped when he was only a few feet behind Magnus. The section leaders around him watched in awe. His heart hammered against his rib cage.  _ I can do this, _ he repeated in his head.  _ I can do this. _

“To all the band and colorguard members, who make up marching band as a whole. Who come together to make each show individual and unique.”

Alec got down on his left knee. He placed his hat on the ground beside him.  _ I can do this. _

“And to Magnus Bane,”

He watched Magnus’s form freeze.

_ I can do this. _

“who Alec Lightwood hopes will accompany him to the Winter Solstice Prom.” 

Magnus’s form fell, and he look side to side at Dot and Catarina in question. Aline, who stood at the front, turned around, looked at Alec, and nodded in his direction.

Magnus whipped around, the miniature cape at his waist flying behind him. Alec extended the hand with the bouquet forward. His already beaming smile grew wider at Magnus’s shocked expression. His hands flew to his mouth and his eyebrows shot to his hairline, but his eyes were filled with pure love and adoration. And in that moment, nothing else existed but him and Magnus.

Magnus stood like that for a few second before Alec couldn’t help the small giggles that escaped from him. God, here he was, the senior drum major, giggling in the middle of the Pre-Championships Competition awards for promposing to his boyfriend. Absolutely ludicrous, but Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. “I kind of need an answer, Magnus.” he said.

Giggles escaped between Magnus’s fingers still clasped around his face. He lowered his hands, and Alec’s heart melted at the smile it revealed. “Yes, you stupid drum major.” he gushed. Before Alec knew it, Magnus surged forward and captured Alec’s lips in his own with shattering enthusiasm.

Neither of them heard the cheers that erupted around them. The only thing that mattered was Magnus. He said yes.  _ You didn’t propose dumbass, you just asked him to prom. _ a part of his mind scolded him. But Alec didn’t have a care in the world right now. He was practically oozing with happiness.

They reluctantly broke apart, Magnus’s hands still cupped around Alec’s face. “I love you.” Magnus whispered wholeheartedly.

A noise escaped Alec’s throat, one he couldn’t quite place. Despite dating for almost eight months, neither one had said “I love you.” Both men were waiting on the other to make sure that what they had was real and genuine. Magnus told Alec of his multiple relationships that ended with him broken hearted. Alec didn’t know if Magnus felt the same or not, so he waited. He would wait a thousand years for Magnus if he had to. But hearing Magnus say it first lifted Alec to cloud nine. A weight somewhere deep within him dissipated. Magnus  _ loved _ him. Magnus loved him back.

“I love you, too.” Alec whispered, closing his eyes and placing his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

And if the pictures Isabelle took-”Isabelle, dear, this is an incredible angle!” Magnus commented, genuinely shocked-ended up on band’s main yearbook page, as well as a few others, Alec couldn’t say that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> The show's theme that they performed is hunted or being hunted. They have intense music with lots of marching but a good amount of visuals as well. The colorguard is divided in two sections, the hunted and the huntees.  
> The hunted are a race of magical beings who possess powers: goo.gl/HrGQ4a  
> The huntees are hunters who want to kill the magical beings for their powers and magic: goo.gl/nZXydM  
> The marching band's uniform (except the red plaid is replaced with dark gray): goo.gl/zUFpNF
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
